


Laundry

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 07:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Sarah takes a keen interest in the pretty opera singer next door.





	Laundry

David didn’t even like that racket the birds made first thing in the morning. It was so much worse when rational human beings, who ought to know better, decided that five AM was the time to waltz around the rooftops, being shrill and operatic. For the third day in a row David was torn from his dreams by a loud and triumphant high note. He flopped over in bed to try and block it out, and that’s when he noticed Sarah peering out the window through her lace curtains.

“She always hangs up the laundry at this time,” Sarah breathed.

_“I know.”_

“She’s beautiful and I have to meet her.” Sarah’s blush was not lost on David, but he chose to ignore it.

“Good idea. Tell her that some of us like to sleep.”

Sarah had no answer for this. She rolled her eyes, and clambered out the window, probably in pursuit of their mysterious singing neighbor.

 _Now I can get some rest_ , David told himself, but this resolution didn’t last for long. Within a few minutes curiosity got the best of him, and he took over Sarah’s place at the window, to peer out and watch the scene unfold.


End file.
